Enemies
by TheDevilChild
Summary: AU Verse-Assasin Artemis and Wally's raging.Songfic-oneshot.


Angrily, Wally West burst into his room at the cave. He was royally and utterly Team had captured a top League of Shadows operative, Tigress.A **huge** , instead of turning her over to the Leauge, M'gann had proposed that they try to reform her, and make her see the errors of her ways!

Not that Megan wasn't absolutely fantastic; it was just that woman, Tigress, who made him see red. Robin had somehow coerced him into going to meet her in her cell, saying," She can't hurt you, don't worry."Even handcuffed to the bed by one arm and in grey sweats, this young woman still seemed dangerous.

She had smirked at him, not saying a word, when he walked , Wally had said,"So, Tigress, huh?" She had just kept up her smirl, slightly unnerving and annoying him at the same time." Boy, right?"She had questioned mockingly. Wally had thrown his arms into the air, and exclaimed, "Its **Kid Flash**! Is that **so** hard!"

All Tigress did in response to this was .He had growled."Shut up."She had quieted, but still chuckled."I said.** .**"He had yelled, furious that this prisoner was being able to get under his skin so easily. Like a switch had been flipped, Tigress' expression had changed from amusement to fury."**Don't** tell me what to do, kid."She had hissed. Now he was sporting a black eye.

Still cursing the girl's birth in his mind, Kid Flash stormed into his room and switched on the radio. He plopped in his bed, fuming.A song had just begun.

_Listen up  
There's not a moment to spare  
It's quite a drop from the top  
So how you feeling down there_

Wally smirked. He liked this song. It explained his situation great. This woman had been at the top of the food chain that was the League of Shadows, and then captured.

_It's a cold, cruel, harsh, reality  
Caught, stuck, here with your enemies_

The young speedster grinned. So true.

_Who do you think you are!  
Tearing us all apart_

His grin dropped immediately. The Team was fighting because of that woman. Kaldur and M'gann wanted to try and get her to reform, while himself, Connor, and Rob decided had it would be easier to just turn her to the League and let them deal with her.

_Where did you think you could go?  
'Cause everyone already knows  
It's 20 to 1  
Yeah, so you better run_

Wally was brought back to when she had tried to escape, and laughed. It's not like she'd be accepted back into the League of Shadows or anything.

_You got the world on its knees  
You're taking all that you please  
You want more  
(You want more?)  
But you'll get nothing from me_

Wally growled. The world was afraid, no, terrified of Tigress. She had killed so many powerful and good people; all with the highest was all useless. They died if they were hunted by Tigress.

_You're like the burden we bear  
You love the hate that we share  
You want more_

Indeed, it did seem that she enjoyed fighting, especially with him, who hated her with a passion.

_But you'll get nothing from me  
But enemies!  
Enemies!_

He smiled. Robin had originally been on Kal and Megan's side, but he had convinced him that Tigress was a danger, and beyond saving.

_You started something that you just couldn't stop  
You turn the ones that you love  
Into an angry mob  
__[Lyrics from:_

They had identified her family, but only had been able to contact her mother, visited her daughter, and when she left, Tigress had sat there on her bed sadly. Whenever a person like that, in a wheelchair, yelled that you were hurting them, it .Wally had almost felt sorry for her. Almost.

_And the one, last, wish is that you pay for it  
And there's, no, way you're getting out of it_

Rob was working on finding her sister and father, Jade and Lawrence Crock. Tigress' real name, they had learned, was Artemis.

_Who do you think you are!  
Tearing us all apart  
Where did you think you could go?  
'Cause everyone already knows  
It's 20 to 1  
Yeah, so you better run_

Wally grinned, deciding that he was most defiantly going to play this song really loud throughout the cave.

_You got the world on it's knees  
You're taking all that you please  
You want more  
(You want more?)  
But you'll get nothing from me  
You're like the burden we bear  
You love the hate that we share  
You want more  
But you'll get nothing from me  
But enemies!  
Enemies!  
Enemies!_

_Where did you think you could go  
'Cause everyone already knows  
It's 20 to 1  
Yeah, so you better run_

The ginger smiled at the wall. This song had both made and ruined his day.

_You got the world on it's knees  
You're taking all that you please  
You want more  
(You want more?)  
But you'll get nothing from me  
You're like the burden we bear  
You're all the hate that we share  
You want more  
(You want more?)  
But you'll get nothing from me_

You got the world on it's knees  
You're taking all that you please  
You want more  
But you'll get nothing from me  
You're like the burden we bear  
You love the hate that we share  
You want more  
(You want more?)  
But you'll get nothing from me  
But enemies  
Enemies!  
_**Enemies!**_


End file.
